Reign of Blood: Betrayal of Spirits
by OMNOMCOOKIES
Summary: THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN AT THE MOMENT. THE NEW ONE SHOULD BE UP SOON.
1. Summary

_Just a summary/preview of a story I had started about a year ago but abandoned. I found it a few weeks ago and after some editing, I decided to upload it._

* * *

The gods and demons once ruled the world in peace, bringing life to barren lands and to their decedents, the spiritwolves and the hellwolves. The peace lasted until the day it rained flames, the day of the god's betrayal to the demons. A thousand year was waged on the Plain of Hell, where the gods ultimately won and sealed the demons for eternity.

Azure Hikari Is a 17 year old hellwolf – god demon hybrid; her father one of the gods and her mother a powerful demon. When Sorzu is banished and the spiritwolves betray everyone and everything starts to go wrong; Azure must travel down a path of betrayal, lies, death, and love. Will she be able to overcome it all or will she fall forever in darkness?


	2. Prologue

_Okay! So here is the acual Prologue xD The other one was the older version. I had a new version of it but couldnt find so I rewrote it. So anyway, enjoy :)_

_I own all characters in this story_

* * *

Silence echoed through a dimly lighted forest. A light snowfall covered the forest in a soft blanket. A chilling wind raced through the trees, chilling the air even more.

Paw steps crunched through the woods. A giant blood red werewolf-like creature walked slowly through the frozen rain. Its dark blue eyes gaze scanned the area around him, as if expecting something to come out at him. The werewolf's black dragon-like wings shuffled to get extra snow off. The werewolf paused by a frozen lakebed and looked around.

"Sorzu!" A voice rang out from above, "What do you think you are doing so close to Hell Cavern?"

Sorzu looked up to see a golden werewolf creature with slightly lighter colored feathered wings fly down and land a few feet in front of him. Sorzu narrowed his eyes and bared his fangs slightly, "I am allowed to visit there you know. And you're only supposed to challenge mortals who enter this forest, Kizu."

Kizu snorted, "I was also told to keep an eye on you and your hellwolf mutts."

Sorzu growled, "By whose orders? Yorzu's?"

Kizu smirked, "Katsu gave direct orders to your sister." He replied smugly

The blood red hellwolf walked to the younger spiritwolf and stalked past him and headed along the lakebed.

The spiritwolf glared at him as he left and barked at him, "You will be reported to Yorzu if you go any further!"

Sorzu turned his head slightly his head slightly to look at Kizu, but said nothing. He turned back around and unfolded his wings, swiftly flying deeper into the forest.

* * *

"Lord Yorzu!" Kizu panted as he ran up to the silvery white werewolf creature that was lying on an out jutting rock over a misted pool.

The werewolf raised her head and fixed her blood gaze on the golden spiritwolf. "Aren't you supposed to be guarding the forest?"

Kizu stopped on the other side of the pool. He looked up, "I know, but your brother is heading to Hell Cavern."

Yorzu pricked her ears, "What? Didn't Katsu ban him from there?" She mumbled more to herself. She said louder, "Go keep an eye on him; I'm going to talk to Katsu."

Kizu nodded briskly and raced off. Yorzu growled and stood up. She walked off the rock and headed over to the housing caves. She stopped outside a fairly large cave and yelled out, "Katsu, I need to speak with you."

An overly giant stormy grey werewolf creature walked out calmly. His deep voice gave a slight echo, "What is it young one?"

Yorzu bowed her head slightly. "My brother, Sorzu, has been spotted heading to the Hell Cavern. Shall I send to get him back?"

Katsu shook his head, "No, keep an eye on him for now. If something happens I will speak to him myself."

Yorzu nodded and watched Katsu walk back into the cave. _Now, just to figure out how to free the demons while Sorzu is there, so I can get rid of him. Then I'll be one step closer to my goal._ She padded away to await Kizu's return.

* * *

"WHAT?" Katsu exclaimed, "The demons were unsealed? Damn that Sorzu, I knew I shouldn't have trusted him!" The grey werewolf paced up and down the rock over the misty pool.

Yorzu sat at the edge of the pool and watched the god of storms.

Kizu ran over to them, panting hard, "Lord Katsu, Lord Yorzu!"

Katsu fixed his blazing yellow eyes on the spiritwolf, "What?"

"Maruku has been killed! And there is demon stench all around him."

Katsu stared in shock then turned his attention to sudden movement on the other side of the pool. Katsu growled and, recognizing the figure instantly, stormed up to the edge of the rock and snarled, "Sorzu!"

Sorzu padded to the edge of the pool, unfazed by Katsu's anger, "Yes?"

"You unsealed the demons and they just killed Maruku! How could you have done this?"

The hellwolf's eyes went wide with shock, "Maruku is…dead?"

"Yes, because you released the demons!" Katsu roared.

Sorzu flattened his ears, "I didn't unseal them!"

Yorzu growled, "You were the only one there!"

Katsu glanced at her, "Silence." He turned back to Sorzu, "Sorzu, god of hellwolves, as much as I regret doing this, but I banish you and the hellwolves from the God's Realm. Now LEAVE, traitor!"

Sorzu snarled, "You just made a grave mistake, Katsu, you of all wolves would know I wouldn't unseal the demons." He turned and the area, heading back to the mortal world.

Katsu ignored Sorzu parting words and jumped off the rock. He turned to Kizu, "Go get Yami and bring him to Maruku." He walked away.

Kizu nodded and darted off to get the god of death.

Yorzu stood up and smirked. _Phase one of my plan is complete, I'm now rid of my brother in the immortal world._ She looked up to the sky. _I'm sorry Maruku, but you had to die from this_. She closed her eyes and walked away to join Maruku's burial.


End file.
